Forever
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Well this is base off the scene where Cal and Reji confess and he basically walks into the bathroom with her naked. So yeah CalxReji. Lemon, It's just Lemon You've been warned.


Forever

A Lemon by Alexisisinneed

For Cal Devens it was all confusing for her. The handsome face of Reji stared at her as he made his slow pace to the shower. Was it all the moments that they hung out? Was it because of her or was it because of him? But was it both of them? What forged the bond of love between these two people? Was the desire to not be alone anymore the cause or was it something else? She couldn't think of a reason because she was naked with him moving closer every second his shirt already on the ground.

She blushed and she couldn't tell from what. Was it from the heat of the shower? Was it from him seeing her naked? Or was it from the fact that he would soon be naked himself? Was it from the fact that she knew where this was going to lead? She wasn't dumb, she was sixteen and her 'sister' was a prostitute so she knew exactly what sex was. It's just that she was always told to only have sex with someone she loved.

He turned the shower off and she looked up to him staring into his dark eyes. He smiled at her, she smiled back, and she instantly backed herself to the wall. Not out of fear of being hurt, but just out pure instinct. He stepped into the shower and she found herself breathing heavily. When has she ever been this nervous before?

With a hand on the wall he bent himself and slowly kissed her on the lips. It was her first kiss. To say at least Cal Devens wasn't the most popular girl with the boys. She was poor so she had no money to buy the clothes in style. Also her body wasn't fully developed a slightly uncommon thing for a sixteen year old. So she felt unwanted, but here was Azuma Reji his lips softly brushing hers. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't love it.

He did it again, his lips touching hers and she found that she craved that feeling. She didn't want it to stop. She wanted their lips to be locked forever, just like they promised to be together forever. She swallowed her fear and standing on her toes she kissed him. He was surprise, but nevertheless happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, as he kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth. This also was a surprise to her, but the surprise soon turned into joy as Reji dominated her inexperienced tongue.

Breaking for air Reji free left hand descended down Cal's body, but he couldn't focus his gaze on her naked form because Cal wanted a kiss and he could tell by the look in her eye's that he better give it to her. So he did fully dominating her mouth again and she loved every moment of it too. While he was conquering her mouth his left hand decided to conquer her chest. Her breast wasn't the most form, but still it was a breast, but the size didn't bother Reji. She could have big breast, little breast, or none at all. Reji needed Cal more than anything so her body type didn't matter.

It was a bit confusing for her, but nevertheless she was enjoying it. She was kissing the love her life and she couldn't ask for anything else. In between the kisses she let out a squeak as Reji fondle with her breast. It felt different to her almost as if this was wrong, but over powering that feeling was a sense of this was right. This couldn't be more right. They were in love with each so how could it be wrong.

She continued to let him dominate her mouth but her toes were getting tired and she afraid that she was going slip and fall. But he leaned a bit more into her so she wouldn't have to stand up so high. She broke the kiss just to smile at the small gesture. Her green orbs filled with joy and love. He could only smile. She stared into his eyes nervously as she slipped her hands from his neck to his waist line. She gave him a nervous smile as she started to unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipped it. Her breathe came in heavy gasp's as she started to push down his pants. All the while she started into his eyes. Her eyes told him that she wanted it. But he wasn't so sure.

She swallowed her fear again and slowly very slowly pulled down his boxers. She saw his manhood. She knew what sex was, but she second guessed herself. Was that thing really going to go inside her?

"We don't have to do this." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"If your not ready…" He answered smiling at her.

"Were going to be with each other forever right?"

"Right."

"That means were going to have a family, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. _If_ you want."

"Then why don't you fuck me?"

"Well…" He said trailing off avoiding her gaze.

"Am I _ugly_?" She asked drawing his attention.

"No." He answered running a hand through her hair.

"Then fuck me."

He kissed her and she slowly spread her legs. He slowly entered her and she broke the kiss letting out a loud gasp. She pulled him closer about to collapse, but his strong arm's were there to hold her up. He started a slow pace moving his hips out slowly then gently as he could pushed his hip in. With each moment Cal let out a painful gasp. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Do you want me to stop?" Reji asked sensing her pain.

"No." She said through painful winces.

"Are you sure?" Reji asked stopping his motion.

"Don't you _dare_ stop!" She told him and by the tone of her voice he felt like he better continue or else.

He increased his pace as the pleasure of her womanhood overcame his sense of protection of her. She didn't care; she just gasped, moaned and winced a bit. Their foreheads touching they stared into each other eyes. They just started as he continued his thrusting. She ran a hand through his hair as the pain started to fade away. They were both breathing heavily as they felt it. The sure of overwhelming feeling of ecstasy that flowed through them pushed them to make it go faster. He wasn't about to disappointed the both of them.

Then it was over in a instant. Both breathing heavily with Reji still holding her up staring into each other eyes as always. They slowly melted the shower wall in a kiss.

"You love me, right?" Cal asked between catching her breath.

"Yeah." Reji answered with a smile.

"Together, forever right?" Cal asked and he nodded.

She kissed him.

Fin


End file.
